Dear Ninjago
by Cinderfern
Summary: Any questions you may have for the characters of Ninjago can finally be answered! Is there any pen pal cooler than a ninja? (Basically letters to and from the ninja and other characters. Rated K. Contains spoilers.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!_

 _Yes, I know, I need to work on the stories I've already started. Don't worry, I will. I really suck at updating frequently :/_

 _Anyways, I've decided to start yet another story (of course), one that I hopefully won't get writer's block on as easily._

 _I know this has been done several times before, but I wanted to do my own version. Please don't be upset if you've done this before me! I'm not trying to copy anyone, I just wanted to start this because I thought it'd be fun._

 _When I was writing Truth or Dare, I was updating almost daily because it was so easy and fun to write. I'm considering continuing that one, and I'm going to update some of my other stories as well, but for now, here's this one._

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago. The rights belong to Lego, because everything is awesome._

 _WARNING: This will contain spoilers based on the questions asked. I will include individual warnings on any chapters that include information from seasons after the Tournament, in case readers haven't yet seen them. This chapter has very minor spoilers for five and six._

* * *

A Letter from Cassie

Dear Nya,

You probably get this a lot, but I think you're awesome! I have a few questions for you, if you have the time to reply. First of all, I was wondering, what do you like better: being a ninja or a Samurai? Also, in your opinion, what was the biggest challenge you've faced since joining the ninja with your brother? You didn't see your future in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, but where do you see yourself in five years or so? And finally, which of the other ninja do you get along with the best? Well, that's it for now. Thank you so much for your time! You're the best!

Love,

Cassie

* * *

Dear Cassie,

You're so sweet! Thank you for your letter, it made my day. I love getting fan mail. It's not why I'm a ninja, but it's definitely a benefit of the job. To answer your first question, it's really hard to choose. I loved being Samurai X, because I was never judged for my gender or bothered about who I want to date. Heck, most people didn't even know who I was! I also loved having all that sweet tech and being able to do things my way. On the other hand, being the water ninja is really cool! I'm finally an official part of the ninja team, and having powers is amazing. Personally, my biggest challenge wasn't any physical threat we've faced, but rather, being excluded and treated differently because I'm the "girl ninja". That's probably what I've struggled with the most. In five years, I hope I'll still be one of the six ninja. There is a possibility I will be in a relationship, or maybe even married, but I don't know for sure. All I know is that I'm a ninja, and my friends and brother are all I really need. And to answer your last question, I would have to say that of all the ninja, I get along with Zane the best. We both know what it feels like to be different and to stand out, as he's the only nindroid and I'm the only girl on the team. Also, he's one of the sweetest people I've ever met, which doesn't hurt, and he treats me like a friend, not like a sister or a girlfriend. Anyways, thank you so much for writing! I hope to hear from you again soon. Wishing you the best, and ninja go!

Sincerely,

Nya

* * *

 _I hope you liked that! Please review, and leave any of your own letters you may have for the ninja, as well as other characters in Ninjago. Please write them in the form of a letter (i.e. the above example from 'Cassie') rather than just a question. You can write them in the reviews or PM me. I will publish at least two letters per chapter (most of the time), provided I have enough requests. Replies will be based on my own ideas of what they might say, and I'll try to keep the characters canon. Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Ninjago**

 _Thank you for your reviews! Here are the ninjas' responses..._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

A Letter from Morro the Master of Wind

Dear all the ninja,

So I'm not sure if I'm allowed to send a letter to all of you, but I am, so deal with it. I want to ask what you think about all the bad guys you've fought over the years. Do you think they're overly ambitious, or had a different reason for whatever they did? Also, Lloyd, what's your favourite type of candy? Last thing: Nya, what do you think of the whole Conya, Jaya, Ronya, and Nadakhan x Nya thing? Because its a lot to keep track of.

Thanks,

Morro the Master of Wind

* * *

Dear Morro,

(From Kai) Wow, we never expected to hear from you! Yes, you can send a letter to all of us. We are a team, after all. To answer your question, I think a lot of the villains we've fought were pretty formidable. They had to be pretty ambitious to mess with the ninja ;) Some of them, like Chen and the Overlord, were just power-hungry, while others like the Serpentine wanted revenge.

(From Zane) In my opinion, each of the villains had something to fight for. Like Kai said, some only wanted power, and we couldn't let them have it. They were the ones who were overly ambitious. However, there were some who had different motives, and I find their reasons rather interesting.

(From Cole) I think that the bad guys were pretty clever. Whatever their reason, they knew what they wanted and how to get it. Even though I hated most of them, I have to admit, they were good at being bad.

(From Jay) They shouldn't have ever picked a fight with the ninja! I feel like they were all very ambitious. A lot of them were hard to fight, but we still won every time. They may have had other reasons, but regardless, they threatened Ninjago, and nobody threatens our home and gets away with it!

(From Lloyd) Hey Morro! Long time, no see! Still miss me? ;) I think that, no matter what the villains did, they had their reasons. They weren't all good reasons, but still. As for my favorite candy...that's really hard! I really like chocolate, and cotton candy. Those are probably my favorites. Thanks for writing!

(From Nya) I have to agree with my teammates on this one. Each villain had a reason behind what they did. As far as the whole Cole, Jay, Ronin, and Nadakhan thing, well, it's pretty annoying. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to be noticed, and I'll admit that the Conya thing was kinda my fault for testing out that perfect match console, and then leading him on. And with Jay, I've always liked him, and I know he feels the same. But like I told him, we're a team, and I just want to be a ninja, not anyone's girl. For whatever reason, I'm the only one who's really been able to get through to Ronin, and while I think that's way cool, I don't like him like that. Not only is he a lot older than me, but I also can't trust him. Finally, the whole thing with Nadakhan is unfortunate, but I can't help it if I look like his dead girlfriend. I can tell you this: I'm definitely not interested. Anyways, thank you for writing, and I hope I answered all your questions!

Sincerely,

The Ninja

* * *

A Letter from AwesomeDisneyWolfChild

Dear Lloyd,

You get this a bunch, but you're amazing! What's it like being the green ninja? Just wondering. And a few more questions. What's your favourite power? How did it feel finding out the fact you were the green ninja? I know, I'm bombarding you with questions, but really, I've just had those ones. It just must feel great having your friends always having your back, right? Who do you like best, if that's not insensitive, that is. If you can't answer, I understand completely. You're amazing really.

Sincerely, Jayden

* * *

Dear Jayden,

Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! You're amazing, too, by the way.

Being the green ninja is awesome. It's great to have powers and all, but my favorite thing about it is by far being a part of my amazing team. You're absolutely right, it does feel great to know they'll back me up. My favorite power has got to be either my energy dragon or just my element in general. It was cool having the Golden Power, but it put me in danger and made me feel kinda bad because I couldn't share it with my friends, so giving it to them was a decision I definitely don't regret. I remember the moment I learned I would be the green ninja. It felt unreal, like a dream or something, and when I realized it was actually happening, I was completely shocked. I remember being both extremely happy to finally be a ninja, as well as scared and sad upon learning that I would have to fight my father. Thankfully, everything worked out just fine. And don't worry, you can ask as many questions as you want! And for your last question, I can't say I like any of the ninja better than the others, because we're all a team and each and every member is so incredibly important to me. They're all my best friends. I can say, though, that I've always had a very special bond with Kai. After all, he did save my life even before I was the green ninja, and he promised to look out for me when my dad was sent to the Cursed Realm. I'm not sure if he will ever understand how much those things meant to me. Anyways, thank you for your letter! I really enjoyed reading it and answering your questions. Feel free to write any time! :)

\- Lloyd

* * *

 _I hope you liked that! Please review!_

 _If your letter is answered, you can write back if you want to. You don't have to start from the very beginning every time, if that makes sense. You can ask questions in your reply, of course._

 _Please leave your letters in the reviews or PM me!_

 _Thank you for reading! :)_

 _\- Cinder_


End file.
